Exchanged sudent
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: ShizuoXReaderXHajimeXIzaya You are an exchanged student at Raijin Academy. There, you met new intriguing persons, such as the strongest men in Ikebukuro, Shizuo, the rather well-informed Izaya Orihara, the somehow insane doctor Shinra Kishitani and the mysterious Hajime Shishizaki, even the Headless Rider! Obviously, they'll enroll you in an adventure like no other... T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and began to write. This is what it give. Shizuo X Reader, Izaya X Reader, Hajime X Reader (Hajime is a character that is mentionned in the light novels, but he never make a phusical appearence yet. He is said to have Shizuo's raw strength and endurance plus Izaya's speed and agility, being able to defeat an US soldier in vacations at Japan. He is a skilled fighter and popular and school, attending Raira Academy (At that time called Raijin Academy) with Shizuo, Izaya, Kohei and Shinra. Simply the mere mention of Hajime's name had been able to swept Izaya's grin off of his face. So he must be pretty cool!) And maybe I'll write an Izaya X reader in the future. And there will be some Shinra X Celty and Masaomi X Saki, Mikado X Anri later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! If would have own it, Shizuo would be there more often and Hajime would be like describe in that story and a main character as well. **

**Notice: For now, you are in your last year of school, like Shinra, Kohei, Izaya, Shizuo and Hajime. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey! Watch out!" screamed a young girl on the side of the road when a car passed near her, rolling in a puddle that splashed her with water. You huffed and continued to walk, avoiding the occasional puddles and holding your umbrella above your head. The rain was falling hard this day as you could difficultly see in front of you. Nonetheless, you continued to walk toward Raijin Academy, were you just transferred for a school student exchange.

Heading toward the school, you noticed a tall blond men standing out in the pouring rain without any umbrella or such thing to keep him dry. Frowning, you walked toward him, wondering why he stood there.

"Hey! What are you doing outside with this weather without any umbrella or jacket?" you asked as he turned around at the sound of your voice. A bit surprised, you stepped back. Wasn't him that Izaya Orihara, the guy who was part of the exchange student program (he was part of the family who hosted me during my stay here) was saying that he was dangerous?

Even if right now, he didn't seem dangerous at all. He was looking at you, startled. His honey colored eyes was looking at you, filled with surprise that someone was talking to him. Belong to what Izaya said to you, this guy (whose name you didn't know) was kind of a loner because of the fact he was dangerous. Izaya never mentioned to you how he was that dangerous, only repeating that you should avoid him or at least, be really cautious around him.

"I don't have any." He respond. You were startled by his voice, which was a something low and deep voice. Way more manlier than the higher-pitched voice of the raven-haired guy whose family was hosting you.

"Then… Why don't you enter the school?" you asked, tilting your head to the side. The blonde shrugged and looked away.

"'Cuz I don't need to."

"But you should. Come on you should dry of a bit before going to class." You said, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the entrance door of Raijin Academy, which was near of where you were standing. He followed you without any opposition, wondering why you even cared about such a thing, even more that it was him that you were 'helping'.

"What's your name?" you asked when you entered the imposing building.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. And yours?" he answered, looking down at you.

_He is so tall…_ you thought. Compared to him you were… Almost a dwarf.

"I'm _ _ _." You respond, smiling. He nodded, looking away once again. An awkward silence built up as you wondered if you should say something.

As you decided to ask in which class he was, the bell rang, Shizuo disappearing in the crowd of students heading toward their classroom. Sighing, you walked toward your own class, asking yourself if you would see Shizuo again.

….

The first thing you noticed while entering in the class was the blond head sat beside an empty desk. Hurrying, you sat next to your new (or so you decide) friend.

"Hey Shizuo-kun!" you said happily. The blond lifted his head, which was lying on his crossed arm on his desk.

"Hey _." He replied, lying back his head on his arms.

"We're in the same class!" you beamed cheerfully. He groaned in answer. "You aren't happy about that, Shizuo-kun?"  
"…Don't care."

"How rude…" you huffed, pouting. He turned his head to the right, while you were sat at his left. You pouted even more, slightly offended by his refuse of talking to you.

"Hey, don't worry! Shizuo is like that all the time!" said the boy who sat in front of you. He had black squared glassed and spiky brown hair, with cheerful brown eyes.

"Really?" you asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, he is kind of anti-social sometimes… But he is a great person nonetheless!" said the boy. "He is just really grumpy and … He is rather short-tempered as well!"

"Is he like the Grumpy Dwarf in Snow-White?" you wondered, laughing.

"Yes he is!" laughed the boy as well.

"I heard you two!" groaned Shizuo. You laughed even more, looking at him to see that he was not looking at any of you.

"I'm _ _." You said, handing your hand to the young men in front of you.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani." He answered, shaking your hand and smiling. "Are you the exchanged student?"

"Yep, that's me!" you beamed. That caught Shizuo's attention, who turned his head toward you.

"From which country are you coming from?" he asked, his intense gaze startling you.

"I'm from _." You said.

"Do you prefer here or back there?" asked Shinra.

"Both countries have their advantages and disadvantages, I guess. But honesty, I prefer none." You explained, disturbed by Shizuo's so intense gaze on you.

And that's when the teacher came in, asking everyone to be silent as he start the class.

…

"Please, excuse me for a minute." Said the teacher, going to talk to whomever in need to talk outside of the class. Feeling mischievous today, you tore a sheet from your notebook and crush it to form a paper ball. You tore others sheets to repeat the process, making around ten paper ball. Smirking, you throw the first one at Shizuo. His head shot up and he looked at you noticing the paper ball on your desk, he took the one you had launched and shoot it back at you. You huffed and threw another at him, but somehow, he managed to avoid it, therefore it hit the guy sat on his right. The guy decided to make a paper ball and throw it back at Shizuo. You decided to launched a paper ball at Shinra, then one at the girl on the other side of the class, and at the one sat in the front. Obviously, a paper ball war followed.

…

"What's happening here?" shouted the teacher, an old men with white hair. You laughed and examined your surroundings. Paper balls were scattered on the floor. Many desk were lying on the side to be used like a shield. You were yourself behind your fallen desk along with Shizuo and Shinra, with who you had decided to team up to fight the others team which had been formed.

"Replace all this disorder right now!" yelled the old teacher as the students obeyed. Helped by Shizuo, you replaced all the desk we had used to build a fortress while Shinra was picking up some paper balls.

Surprisingly, the teacher didn't ask for the one who started all of it. Well, that's what you thought….

"Who start this?" he asked angrily. Some people looked at you. For your part, you were looking down at your desk.

"It was me." said a boy in the front row. He had messy, soft-looking light brown, almost blond hair and emerald green eyes. The teacher sighed.

"Hajime Shishizaki… You'll be in detention for two hours after school for the whole week. Now, let's continue with…" said the teacher.

The guy, Hajime, smiled at you. You returned the smile and he looked back to the teacher.

Shizuo looked at you, seeming to ask if you knew this guy, to what you answered by shrugging your shoulders. You both looked back at the front of the class.

Finally, this year should be quite entertaining….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follow, favorite and all! :3 Had time and inspiration to write this after having another outburst of love for Durarara!. **

**By the way (e/c) is (eye color). **

**And I wanted to know... Is there any guy who read this? If yes... Then I'll try to do the reader as genderless as possible, not making it too girly or something. I'll try. You'll just kind of be a weak boy. Who can't open bottle of Nutella. Yup. (Sometimes I can't do it and must ask help, so I understand.)**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

You hurried down the stairs to dash in the cafeteria, to see, at your disdain, that the line to get the food was longer than expected, running all the way to the door. Sighing, you walked away from the cafeteria. You were going to eat later, when the line would have cleared. It would be like at your old school; waiting some time so that almost everyone is gone, therefore no line to wait in or noisy bickering of the huge 'popular' group.

You looked a last time in the cafeteria, looking at the table and in the line if Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra or that guy that saved you from detention was there. Obviously, none of them would have been so easy to find!

Or so you thought.

"Hey!" smiled Hajime, his bright green eyes staring at you. You turned to face him, smiling back.

"Hello! Thanks for covering me earlier. You saved me from detention on the first day!" you cheerfully chirped.

"Ah, it's nothing! It was an awesome paper ball fight you start here! Worth taking the blame of!" he exclaimed, laughing.

You giggled, smiling. He was really… Handsome, and his laugh was pretty, for a guy. It wasn't a pig laugh or a horrible creepy one… Just, perfect.

"You aren't going in the line to get food?" the boy asked, his wide green eyes staring intently in yours.

"Ah! There too much people there… I prefer to wait a bit for it to clear up. Oh! By the way, I'm _ _."

"Nice to meet you, (Nickname!)-pyon!" he laughed. "I'm Hajime Shishizaki!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Hajime-kun!" you responded, slightly blushing because of the nickname he gave you. He was acting so familiar with you, even adding –pyon to your name (Something you usually do with someone you're close with, as for –tan, -chan, things in the like). Kinda like Izaya, but with a more polite way that the impolite and informal way the raven-haired boy called everyone.

"_-chaaaaaan~!" you heard someone sing-sang behind you. You obviously immediately recognize the familiar, slightly high-pitched voice, especially for a guy.

"Iza-kun! What are you doing?" you asked the raven-haired boy. In the few days before the school started, you had met Izaya, becoming a great friend with him. Or as much as a friend you could be to him… Either way, you had become familiar with the peculiar boy, hence the nickname Iza-kun, which you used in public, instead of the IzaIza-chan or Aya-chan you used to piss him off when he went borderline while annoying you.

"Going to eat!" he said, as a flock of girl arrived to surround him, mostly gothic Lolita or Gyarus, things in the like, people easily manipulable, who surely had some trauma in their life because of family problem, or cheating/violent lovers and/or family, along with maybe traumatizing experience as rape. Anything that led to depression or suicidal thoughts, at least, was what this girls endured, this girls that Izaya manipulated for his own, surely, evil intentions. Because there was something she knew about him, and it was that he was a huge manipulator that loved to cause mischief and troubles, chaos. And with his army of depressed and suicidal girls ready to do anything for him… Chaos waited near.

"Do you know him?" innocently asked Hajime, warily looking at Izaya.

"Oh, yeah. I'm living with his family the time I'm here." You explained, biting your lips. Already, you sensed the tension between the two boys. If it wasn't a mutual disliking, it was rivalry. Maybe jealousy? Boys are so complicated anyway. Complicated in their too much simplistic ways that girls can't understand, being too complicated herself. Guys were simply too frank about their hatred, rivalry, jealousy, disliking, anger, their constant competition between one another while girls where hiding these emotions, showing others as sadness, joy, pain, fear, things that can make you look weak (belonging to guys, of course), and bitching in rival/person they hate or envy/people they're jealous of or in one-side or both side competition in their back, never showing this hatred, envy, jealousy, feeling of competition to them and just acting as if everything was okay. The undeniable truth that everyone denies. No genders understand the other, being unable to comprehend the way they face their own problems. And that's the problem no one can solve! Not even you!

"Anyway, I'll go." Said Izaya, leaving with his small crowd of who you called deranged kids, even if you felt bad to call them like this as it wasn't their fault… For some of them.

It was still awkward, even with the raven-haired boy departure.

"Sooooo, what do you want to do until the cafeteria clean up?" asked Hajime, smiling while relieving the heavy silence and annoying awkwardness.

"Don't know… Wait, you aren't going to eat?" you asked, tilting your head to the left.

"Nope! Someone gotta take care of the newbie, right? Bring her some company!" he cheerfully shouted, his smiled widened and you blushed. Once again, you compared him with Izaya; while the raven-haired boy smile could give you the creep, Hajime's smile gave you butterflies in your stomach… It was just… Brightening your day! And we weren't even talking about his laugh! And he was caring, willing to wait before eating lunch to keep you company!

"Maybe you could show me around? I just visited the classrooms…" you shyly suggested.

"Then let's go!" he beamed, taking your arm under his, as they were now intertwined, as in the old time they would sometime do.

"You know what?"

"Nope, what?" he wondered, looking at you with wide, curious eyes.

"You're truly peculiar!"

"You think you're not?" He laughed. Then, he showed you some parts of the school. It had been some time that you had walked around and the cafeteria was emptying himself, the flow of students pouring into the hallways. You were now outside, brightly talking to Hajime, who suddenly became serious after had seen something over your shoulder.. "You shouldn't be around this Orihara dude. He is bad news."

Your (E/C) eyes widened at his announce. Yeah, you knew Izaya wasn't the greatest guy around… But it was better having him on your side then against you. And you were sure that deep within, he wasn't that bad.

"Why?" you asked, wondering why it was so tense between the two boys, and why the so bright, cheerful and fun-loving Hajime would think that Izaya was such bad news.

Suddenly, you heard a loud crashing sound and a deep voice you recognized as Shizuo Heiwajima's, screaming "IZAYAAAA!"

You turned to face what Hajime had seen, to be shocked. Shizuo was handling a vending machine over his head while Izaya was smirking in front of him. Well, you were sure he was smirking, but you could be wrong, as he was back to you. Shizuo then threw the vending machine toward Izaya, who easily avoided it. But, you were in the same line then Izaya… And the vending machine came right at you. accepting the fact your death had came, you closed your eyes, praying to whoever was up there that your death would, at least, be painless, as humiliating it would be, _crushed by a vending machine thrown by a classmate who missed the guy at who he tried to threw it_.


	3. Chapter 3

**To begin, thanks to all the one who favorite/follow! I'm really glad you enjoy this story, even though I do not know what you like in it... I find it kind of weird. But anyway! I'm grateful you favorite/follow and reviewed for the one who did! (God, I love reviews!) I had this done a while ago, but I forgot to update. That's me!**

**Enjoy this more 'smooth' chapter! I feel like there's almost nothing happening, on the contrary of the last chapter... Oh well! Action and fights for your love will concretely begin later! XD**

As the blow never came, you slowly opened one eye. There was Shizuo and Izaya, looking at you with wide eyes. No sign of vending machine. You decided to open both your eyes to the said vending machine in front of you, slightly to your right, Hajime's hand lying on its side. You looked to your left to see the brown-haired boy. His arm fell to his side and he worryingly looked at you.

"Are you okay, _-pyon?" he asked, biting his lower lip.

"Y-yeah… Uhm… What happened?"

"Heiwajima-kun threw a vending machine at Orihara, but he dodged it and it flew toward you…"

"And?" you wondered as Hajime blushed slightly.

"I pushed it out?"

"Pushed it out? What does that mean?" you asked, putting your hands on your hips.

"I stopped it while pushing it aside… No big deal!" he exclaimed, waving his hands while his eyes widened.

"Hey… are you alright, _?" asked Shizuo, who had arrived beside you and Hajime. You nodded, noticing the worry and culpability in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.."

"I know! It wasn't me the target, it was just an accident!" you responded, smiling. "Anyway, I think I'll go eat." you continued, bowing. "See ya later, guys!" And with that, you left the two tall boys behind, heading toward the cafeteria. You shortly looked around before entering the school, noticing Hajime and Shizuo staring at you with curiosity. Plus, there was no sight of Izaya… He had disappeared no long after Hajime had 'stopped by pushing away' the vending machine.

Walking through the hallways toward the cafeteria, you thought about how it was possible for Shizuo to throw, or simply lift, such a heavy object as a full vending machine. If it would have been empty, it would already have been easier to understand… But no! How was it possible? And then, there was Izaya, at who Shizuo had thrown the heavy object. It almost seemed like a routine to the raven-haired boy, being thrown object at… But the fact Shizuo lifted a vending machine didn't surprise him at all, nor did it surprise Hajime… Who, by the way, had 'stopped the vending machine by pushing it away'! How was that possible? Maybe… He has the same strength, inhuman strength than Shizuo? It would explain but… How could they be so strong?

Shaking your head, you enter the cafeteria to see it was almost empty. Getting in the non-existent line, you took what looked the most edible before looking around at who was left in the cafeteria. Noticing Shinra bended over many books, you decided to join him. Maybe he could tell you the secret behind Hajime's and Shizuo's strength? Who knows…

"Hey Shinra! Can I sit here?" you asked the brown-haired boy, who smiled at you.

"Sure, _-chan!" he answered as you sat in front of him. "You eat late!" he stated, seeing your plate filled with random dish.

"Yeah… The line was too long when I first came here and then… Well, I saw something quite unusual."

"What was it?"

"Shizuo threw a vending machine at Izaya. But he avoided it and it flew toward me." You began, to see Shinra's horrified face at 'it flew toward me'. "But I was with Hajime, who had showed me the school before we get outside and see the fight and he… As he said, 'stopped it by pushing it away'. Isn't weird?"

"Yeah, especially when you're not habituated!"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, even when Shizuo was a kid, he threw heavy object around, including trash can or vending machine and when he met Izaya, most of these items were thrown at him. They really hate each other." He began as you ate your dinner. "I think that the reason Shizuo is able to do such things is that normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscle in response to pain in order to prevent severe injuries, but Shizuo doesn't have this limitation, therefore he is capable to unleash his full strength at any time. It's like when people are under a big amount of adrenaline, displaying a great strength and endurance in case of emergency, even if it's rare… For him, it works all the time! Even though when he was younger, he kept going to hospital because of broken bones and things in the likes. His strength was hurting his body, but with time, it strengthen itself and is able to bear Shizuo's outbursts."

You stared at Shinra with wide eyes. Did he know that by heart? You would never had been able to retain so much informations and say it in one shot!

"Uhm… Alright… But what about Hajime? Does he has the same thing as Shizuo or does he have something else?" you asked, pushing your plate away as you finished it during Shinra's big speech.

"I don't know him enough to know that… I mean, I met Shizuo when we were children and we had been friends ever since! But with Hajime… I never truly talked to him, therefore knowing the cause of his strength is difficult… Along with the fact he rarely displays it, comparing to Shizuo."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, whenever Shizuo get angry at someone, ad he is easily angered, he begins to throw things at them. Hajime, on the other hand, is rarely angry and the only time I saw him use his strength is whenever he is caught up between Izaya or Shizuo, or whenever they destroyed half the school, when it's them to stop the fight, as he is the only one capable to correctly fight Shizuo and keep up with Izaya." explained Shinra. You nodded, looking through the window. Izaya was gone right after Hajime had stopped the vending machine. Shizuo and he weren't outside anymore and you wondered where they could be.

Thinking about the fight that had end quite quickly, you thought that you should thank Hajime. He had kind of saved your life, or at least, saved you from a long journey in the hospital. And you could also help Shizuo with his anger problem, maybe. It would cause him less trouble.

Suddenly, the bell rung, signaling that you must return in class. Sighing, you grabbed your plate and brought it over with the others plates, deciding that you would help Shizuo containing his anger.


End file.
